Vanilla and a Pinch of Cinnamon
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: George just wants some fun before Christmas, but it ended up being more.


Vanilla and a Pinch of Cinnamon

It was the last week of school before Christmas vacation. Around this time a year, a lot of students will go during the last weekend to the Three Broomsticks and just have a little celebration. Fred and George decided to get lose, more than usual, since this was their last year. Every girl they saw, they would just stare at her and even flirt with them. Well, Fred mostly did. George wasn't as much as out going in that area than him, mainly because if he mentioned a girl, Fred would jump right at her. George took a sip of his butterbeer as his eyes hit the door, a light brown haired girl with big curls came in, dressed in black jeans and a big white coat. Her skin was light and it seemed soft. Her eyes, a dark brown, seemed to hold the biggest secrets. Both looked at each other and she smiled at him; he smiled back as she walked away and sat about 6 tables away from him. He turned to Fred to tell him about her, but he was already busy with another girl. He just put a grin on his face and got up from their table. He walked between all the students that were there, pushing them to make way. He reached her table and she looked up at him. Her smile and her eyes were the right example for seductive and her lips were an invitation for temptation.

"Hey,"-He said with a smile.-"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

He pulled up the chair and sat beside her and their eyes met again. A sudden sweet smell of vanilla and a pinch of cinnamon went trough his nose, waking up all his senses.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing here all alone?"

"Just enjoying the celebration."-She said as her butterbeer arrived.-"Feels good to get away from Umbridge."

"Tell me about it, thank Merlin it's my last year."

"You're lucky."

"Not really, she's ruining it."

"Well true, but at the end you can just do something to pay her back."

He smirked-"I will keep that in mind, dear."

She let out this cute little laugh. His eyes pierced into him, making his breath cut and his heart skip a beat. She looked like she hid secrets, the ones you die to know, but yet she looked so innocent. Something about her yelled 'mess with me', but something said 'fragile'. They got to know each other more and both were similar, but at the same time different. George was determent to get some fun and that's what he was in for. And in the way she looked at him, and bit his lip, told him she wanted the same. Before they knew it, she was slammed to a wooden door, and trapped by his body and his lips on hers. One of his hands went from her waist to the door knob and turned it quickly, opening the door as he pushed her in. When they were inside the room, he shut the door right behind him. When her legs hit the bed, he pushed her to it and she crawled to the pillow as he took off his shirt slowly and their eyes kept meeting. He jumped on her quickly again not being able to resists those eyes. His hands slowly started to unbutton her coat and threw it to the floor. She turned them around, ending on him. He sat up and she was sitting on his lap with him between her legs. His hands went under her purple shirt, the cold made his shake. She grabbed the corner of the shirt and took it off. She pushed him back to lie down and his hands went under her jeans. His cold hands grabbed her butt cheeks tight, making her tremble some more. After a few minutes of enjoying a slow make out session, they were under the covers, naked and ready to take this fun deeper. His lips traveled trough her neck and shoulder. His nose touched her skin and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon, which was still like new, went trough his nose again, adding just the perfect touch. She pushed him off her and he lay beside her confused and kind of frustrated, thinking it was over. But it surprised him when she got on his waist and started to kiss his neck. His hands went over her back and arms, his fingertips traveled trough her soft skin, inch by inch. She lifted herself and went lower on him, then slowly went down, letting him in as she moaned. His hands grabbed her waist tight and her hands were placed on his chest. She started to rock her hips from front to back slowly and he let out a few low moans as he closed his eyes. She wiped her hair back as she kept moaning low. His nails dug in her waist as she started to move faster. A few times, when he felt he was almost at the climax, she would stop and smirk. He would just beg her to continue, but she was a teaser. Finally she let the climax be reached and she fell on him, both sweating and breathless. He pulled her hair back and started to kiss her neck, as his nose touched her skin, the vanilla and cinnamon smell was still fresh.

In 2 hours or so, George was sleeping, naked, under the white covers, peacefully, dreaming on the highest cloud.

"Georgie?"-Fred said as he shook him lightly.

George started to wake up and saw Fred standing in front of him and he laughed.

"Bloody hell man, Ron told me he saw you coming up here with a bloody hot girl, had fun I see."

George just smiled remembering what had happened. He sat up and turned around to see the girl sleeping beside him, but she was gone. No trace of her left, not even that sweet vanilla and cinnamon scent.

"What's wrong?"-Fred asked noticing he was looking for something.

"The girl, where is she?"

"I don't know, probably left."

George felt this emptiness inside when Fred said that, he realized it was truth.

"Why do you care anyways? It was just for fun right? I'm guessing she did the same."

George bit his lower lip with a smile.-"She was a good teaser."

"Wicked."-Fred said with a smirk.-"Get dress and I'll meet you downstairs."

Fred got up and left the room. George slowly got out of bed and started to get dressed. As he did, he looked to the bed and imagine how he and that girl looked like going mad. With hesitation he left the room and went back to Hogwarts with Fred. The last week of school before Christmas vacation was a day away from over and George hasn't stopped thinking about that girl. The vanilla and cinnamon scent still ran around his nose, waking up every sense and this urge to see her again. He wanted to see her again so bad. Not to have another fun night with her, but to know her and even get closer.

"Are you still thinking about that girl? You didn't even get her name."-Fred asked him as he saw George not taking one single bite of his lunch.

"It's just not that easy. I can't let her go for a reason."

"Well, get over it, she's gone and she just used you like you used her. If you see her again, I'm sure it'll end the same and if you want that, there are a lot of girls to choose from."

Fred petted his back and he left the great hall. George just sighed and kept looking at his full plate. For him, that day ended up to be something more than just 'some fun'. She has stayed in her mind all this week; days and nights.

"Fred's right."-He said dropping his fork.

He got up and walked to the door of the great hall. As he looked down in disappointment and a look of giving up, a vanilla scent with a pinch of cinnamon went in his nose. His feet stopped moving and he sniffed again to make sure. That scent flashed in his mind and he felt her skin over his all over again, giving him this pleasure and desire. He turned around and spotted a Hufflepuff girl from year 6 with glasses like Harry's, but smaller. And her straight light brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She had just sat down in the Hufflepuff table and opened her book to start reading. George walked to the girl and as he got closer, his nose picked up the vanilla and cinnamon scent and his mind sent him a flashback of him walking to the girl at the Three Broomsticks. His lips pulled up into a smile as he sat beside her. The girl turned her head to him, and her eyes showed shock. He slowly took off her glasses and the seductive eyes were more clearly. His smile became bigger as he chuckled inside of his mouth.

"I'm George Weasley."-He said with a smile.

The girl looked at him and sighed. This was the side that said 'fragile' when he met her.

"Aria Evans."-She smiled back.

Both looked at each other, straight to the eyes and he couldn't stop smiling. This was the girl that stole him. His hand slowly went to her cheek, his hand wasn't cold this time. He slowly closed his eyes and he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. After both smiled at each other, not knowing what to say or how to start their relationship. All they knew was that it was already something special.


End file.
